Disney Mistakes
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Ten times Disney creators "fell asleep on the job."


10 Times Disney Movies Did Not Make Sense

Disney is known for their magical and enchanting stories. Both children and adults enjoy the charming characters and goofy humor but there are some significant details the animators and script writers over looked.

Number 1: Cinderella: The Stroke of Twelve

During Cinderella's transformation (Disney's 1950 representation), her Fairy Godmother warned her that her enchanted ensemble and carriage would transform back into the rags and pumpkin they were before-hand. Her exact words were, "on the stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken." Cinderella arrived at the ball and spent the night gallivanting with the prince appropriately named Charming. As she leaned in to kiss him, the clock struck twelve. What happened? Her clothes did not transform, her carriage did not turn back into a fruit. She ran from the prince and made it all the way back home (which seemed pretty far from the castle on her way there after the famous song Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo) before anything transformed to its original form. Maybe the castle clock was fast?

Number 2: Cinderella: The Glass Slipper Remains

Not only did Cinderella's ensemble not turn back into rags "on the stroke of twelve," but it seems as if the Fairy Godmother had forgotten to remove the spell off of her famous glass slippers. We see when she arrives back at home, her dress back to rags, she holds the one slipper that clung to her foot the whole night. Cinderella thanks her Godmother for the souvenir. What about the other? The slipper that was left on the castle staircase remained in transformation form. Oops?

Number 3: Tarzan: Tarzan's Accent

Jane, Tarzan's adventurous lover from England, taught Tarzan how to speak English through a series of pictures and children's books. Although Jane has an English accent (originating from London), Tarzan didn't pick up any of it. How does that work? He has never heard English spoken in any other accent. Then again, he wears a loincloth.

Number 4: Frozen: Olaf Is Alive

As children, Elsa and Anna would sneak out of their rooms in the late hours of the night to play with Elsa's ice powers. They would build an adorable snowman named Olaf. That's all he was; a snowman. Long story short, Elsa injures Anna with her powers and being afraid to hurt her again, hides in her room for many, many years. When it comes time for her to be crowned queen, her ice powers escape her hands and she runs away to a mountain to be alone. While singing a very catchy and wildly popular song, Elsa recreates her childhood snowman Olaf. The screen quickly moves on to Elsa building an ice castle to isolate herself (so punny). Later on we see Olaf wondering around. Since when does Elsa's powers include making snow come to life? She also built a snow monster named Marshmallow which is ironic since he is made of ice and covered in spikes.

Number 5: Inside Out: Riley's Emotions

Riley is an eleven-year old girl who's emotions control her mind, actions, and memories. Every character is controlled by anger, sadness, joy, fear, and disgust. All of which have a gender of their own. All of Riley's mother's emotions are female and her father's male. Riley is a bit different. Three are female and two are male. The director explained in an interview why her emotions contain both genders. He said, "For the comedy of it, we're cutting between 18 characters and 4 locations in that dinner scene, so we just went broad with it - kind of how SNL would do it. They all have like dopey obvious mustaches or big red glasses so that you're instantly clear on, 'Oh, it's mom; it's dad.'" (You can find this and more about the interview on . )

Number 6: Toy Story: Buzz Lightyear Freezes

Buzz Lightyear is a children's toy who thinks he is a real space ranger. He thinks his laser is a real weapon, he wouldn't be able to breathe if he removed his helmet, and thinks his plastic wings will carry him through the skies. Woody, the beloved cowboy, tries to convince him that he is indeed a "child's play thing" (as he calls it). Woody and his pals; slinky dog, Rex, Etch A Sketch, Little Bo Peep, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, etc., know they are toys. Every time they see their human Andy, they drop like a wet noodle and freeze until he leaves the room. They do this because they know they are toys. Why does Buzz freeze every time he sees Andy or any other human if he does not believe he is a toy? Mind blown.

Number 7: Aladdin: Wish to Be a Prince

Aladdin stumbles upon a genie lamp. The genie gives him (you guessed it) three wishes. After listening to some rules about what wishes the genie can not make come true, Aladdin wished to become a prince. For some reason his wish wasn't fully successful. He wore prince-like clothes, rode around on an elephant (who a few minutes before was a monkey; who dragged Abu into this?), had a parade to celebrate him, etc. Yet somehow he was still a "street-rat." Why did the wish not actually make him a prince?

Number 8: Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Pictureless Book

Belle, unlike every other woman in her town, was a bookworm. She visited her local library OFTEN. While in the middle of a town-engaging song, Belle stopped there and was generously given a free book (her favorite one). She takes it to a fountain in the middle of town where she sits down and shows the roaming sheep her favorite part of the book. What she shows them is a picture of a prince and woman meeting outside with a castle in the background. Seconds after the song ends, Gaston approaches Belle. He takes the book from her hands saying, "How can you read this? There's no pictures." Yes, Gaston there are. He did not open to only one page that happened to not have a picture on it; he flipped through the book. Is Gaston blind? Of course not, he is too into looks.

Number 9: Beauty and the Beast: Chip's Birth

Chip is a teacup in the enchanted and cursed castle that belongs to the beast. The curse over the beast and castle staff lasted for ten years and ended when the beast was twenty-one. Chip is a lot younger than ten years old (Mrs. Potts can still hold him and fit him on her hip when they turn back into humans). How was he born? Where did he come out? How does he have so many siblings (seen in the cupboard)? Not to mention that Mrs. Potts is old with gray hair when human. Some say that the castle staff does not age while they remain objects but the beast ages ten years. Something isn't quite right.

Number 10: Beauty and the Beast: Castle Furniture

After his staff got turned into kitchen appliances and furniture, did the beast get rid of the real stuff? You know, the non living objects? The real question is where did all the new furniture come from that we saw after they all turned back into humans? Did Disney delete the trip to Ikea scene?

As entertaining and magical Disney movies are, they aren't perfect.


End file.
